kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 336: Falsification
Characters (in order of appearance) *Tokine Yukimura *"Mahora" *Yoshimori Sumimura *Chushinmaru Karasumori *Ichigou *Souji Hiura *Nichinaga Oumi *Masamori Sumimura *Haruka *Suigetsu *Kakeru *Tsukihisa Oumi *Zero Summary Tokine wakes up in the underground cavern beneath the Sousui's castle, and finds a mysterious person watching over her. She assumes this is Mahora, the god she has been seeking. The person warns her not to move, since the regeneration is not yet complete. Tokine then looks down and notices that the lower half of her legs are missing. She realizes this is because she lost control of Utsusemi, which made her feel as if she were melting. The person admits that they initially planned to discover what Tokine knew and rip her to shreds, but decided she is a special case because her heart is not wicked. It mentions that hated annoyances are piling up, and plans to borrow Tokine's power. It senses a mass of power approaching, and Tokine guesses that this is Yoshimori and Chushinmaru Karasumori. Elsewhere in Hakuma, trees continue to grow wildly out of control, causing the Sousui's servants to flee in fear of the god's wrath. The Sousui asks Masamori Sumimura how he feels about his supernatural abilities, confessing that he hated his own because there was never happiness in people's hearts, and that he hated himself for being unable to resist using his power. Within the castle's hidden room, Suigetsu, Kakeru, and Haruka are able to feel the ground shaking. Kakeru asks what Suigetsu forgot about being the Sousui's wife. Suigetsu claims she betrayed him for 400 years. The Sousui tells Masamori how he went to Ryusenkyo in search of a heavenly maiden who lived for a thousand years, in the hopes that one could grant his wish of taking away his power. Instead he found Suigetsu, and convinced her to become his wife (he admits that he did not use his power on her). Though he has no definite memory of what happened next, he was able to piece it together from what he found in Suigetsu's mind. They lived in Ryusenkyo for some time, but eventually began to travel the world at Suigetsu's request. They came across a large gathering of ability users, led by Tsukihisa Oumi. Masamori is shocked to learn that that the two are not actually brothers. The Sousui admits that his own memory has been rewritten several times, and that Tsukihisa's powers, while similar, were stronger than his. Tsukihisa chose to make them brothers so the Sousui would continue to forgive his many betrayals, including stealing Suigetsu from him, but now that this bond has been revealed to be false, there is only revenge to live for. Suigetsu decides to escape the hidden room, guessing that Kakeru's being awake is a sign that the Sousui's power has weakened. The Sousui searches Tsukihisa's mind, hoping to obtain his original memories, but is not surprised to find that no memories remain. This is due to their own memories deteriorating as they continually take on new bodies. Suddenly, an enormous black dragon erupts from the castle, carrying Haruka and Kakeru. The dragon turns into Suigetsu and approaches the Sousui. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters